This invention relates to a process for abstracting electronegative elements from hetero-molecules.
Damage to the protective ozone layer in the stratosphere is now of considerable concern. The main threat comes from chlorine radicals, formed by the action of sunlight on chlorinated fluorocarbons of the general formula C.sub.n F.sub.x Cl.sub.y H.sub.z, (where n, x, y.gtoreq.1; z.gtoreq.0)--particularly dichlorodifluoromethane--which are used as aerosol propellants and as the working fluid in refrigerators, freezers and air conditioning equipment.
Although banning wherever possible the future use of chlorinated flurorocarbons (and particularly polychlorinated fluorocarbons; y.gtoreq.2) may alleviate ozone destruction to an extent, many third world countries, unable to afford advanced technologies free of chlorinated fluorocarbons, plan substantial increases in their consumption.
Provision of environmentally less hostile chlorinated fluorocarbons, which may be used in such countries, as well as a method of destroying existing stocks of chlorinated fluorocarbons, should help to maintain the ozone layer.
The present invention has particular importance in abstracting chlorine from chlorinated fluorocarbons to yield products having a reduced chlorine component. Inter alia, the invention relates to a process for the formation of ecologically benign halocarbons of the kind that might be used even in those countries at present unable to afford CFC-free technologies.
The present invention provides a process for the abstraction of electronegative elements from heteromolecules and is illustrated with reference to the production, from chlorinated fluorocarbons, of relatively ecologically benign halocarbons.